


punching your brothers abuser is better than theropay

by Kaalia



Series: dnb discord requests [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Confrontations, Hearing Voices, Not Beta Read, Suicidal TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalia/pseuds/Kaalia
Summary: Dream chuckles. "Finally going to admit your hiding Tommy from me then?"Techno scoffs. "Yes Dream, I'm keeping my brother safe from the manipulative bastard that wanted to break him." He says. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"
Series: dnb discord requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095410
Comments: 16
Kudos: 643





	punching your brothers abuser is better than theropay

**Author's Note:**

> This title is a place holder, I'll think of something better tomorrow

Snow is falling heavily, the flurry barely visible through Techno's frosted over window, the wind howling and beating against his house. The pig hybrid can only think about how cold it will be tonight, how pretty the snow looks and how annoying it will be to try and leave his house come morning.

It's all Techno can _try_ to focus on to distract himself from the piercing gaze staring straight into his soul.

Technoblade knew why Dream was here, knew why he's been at his house so much recently and the stress of hiding the poorly kept secret was getting to him.

Dream knew Techno was hiding Tommy at his house.

Techno knew Dream knew that.

Yet, they both still insisted they play this tiring game of back and forth.

Dream will ask about the many suspicious items scattered around Techno's house, Techno will tell him to mind his own business, Dream will eventually grow bored and leave. If only to come back a day or two later.

But tonight…

Technoblade is tired. He's had a long day dealing with his younger brother shenanigans and he'd lost two zombie villagers before he could cure them and he'd zoned out while talking to his house and got shot by a skeleton wandering the tundra.

He's in no mood for Dream mind games.

"So," Dream starts, voice slightly mocking. "The cobblestone tower in front of your house?"

Techno sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I'm not in the mood today Dream,"

Dream chuckles. "Finally going to admit your hiding Tommy from me then?"

Techno scoffs. "Yes Dream, I'm keeping my brother safe from the manipulative bastard that wanted to break him." He says. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Dreams aura turns menacing, Techno can't see his face but he can _feel_ the heated glare he's giving him.

Techno gives no time for Dream to reply. "You're pathetic you know that?" He says as he stalks closer to the masked man. "Abusing and manipulating a _child_. He was suicidal, you know that Dream? And now you wanna be mad at me for helping him?"

"I wouldn't have let him actually do it," Dream hisses through gritted teeth. He's shaking and Techno doesn't know if it's from rage or fear.

Techno hopes it's the latter as he towers over the masked man, teeth bared and red eyes glowing menacingly. He pushes against Dream's chest, a little lighter than he would have wanted to, and sends him stumbling backwards a few steps. "So you knew?" Techno asks.

Dream remains silent.

"Gods, you knew he was that fragile and you still abused him like that? You don't even have a house Dream and now you wanna barge into mine and lecture me about taking care of my own brother?"

Dream runs at him and shoves Techno harshly. The pig hybrid is strong, but Dream is strong too and he's man enough to admit that he gets sent back a few steps.

"Oh yeah, push me away Dream," Techno mocks as he regains his footing. "Push me away just like you push everyone else away. Tell me, how are George and Sapnap doing?"

That seems to be the breaking point for Dream who swings. Technoblade, not expecting it, takes a mean punch to his right cheek, head snapping to the side as he feels blood fill his mouth.

His bloodlust surfaces, he can feel his tusks growing longer and ears becoming more pig-like as he tastes iron on his tongue.

He slowly turns to look at Dream, who's still shaking and breathing heavily, and Technoblade _snarls_.

Techno retaliated lightning fast with a swift punch to Dreams nose and sharp knee to his gut. The sound of bones breaking and Dream coughing follow after and Technoblade just stares down, disgusted at the man keeled over before him.

"Get out." 

It's all Techno has to say before Dreams scrambling out the door and slamming it behind him.

Technoblade stares at the few snowflakes that had managed to get inside in the time it took Dream to leave. There's a small puddle already forming on the wooden floor but Techno can't bring himself to care as he bends over, hands on his knees and takes a deep breath to try and calm the raging voices.

_He hurt Tommy._

_Blood for the Blood God._

_Hunt him down. Make him pay._

_Homeless Dream lmaooooooo_

There's a small creaking sound that Techno recognises as the sound of Tommy climbing down the ladder. He looks up and sees his brother frowning, barely open eyes indicating that he'd been awoken by the noise.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it," Techno says, offering a lazy smile. "All you need to know is Dream won't be botherin' us, for while at least."


End file.
